


Shark Week's Early

by GealachGirl



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapchat, my friend went on a rant on Snapchat about Shark Week, shark week, so obviously I had to write this based on hers, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe couldn't believe that he was learning why his boyfriend was upset from Snapchat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week's Early

“Arrgghhh…”

Joe heard the long, loud groan from the other room and took a moment to consider whether or not he should be concerned. It was always a toss-up when it came to David Webster. But he didn’t have to make a decision because Web was in the doorway all of a sudden.

Joe looked up, waiting. Web looked mildly outraged as the silence stretched on.

“Have you not seen my Snapchat story?” he demanded eventually.

“I…what?” the conversation was already going in a direction Joe didn’t understand.

“Ugh, I’m going to bed.” Web had that pissy look on his face and in his tone that Joe never wanted to mess with and he simply watched Web turn around and not-quite-stomp back to their room. He was still confused and not in the least because it was only 11:00 and he’d learned not to expect Web in bed until the clock had rolled over to the single digits.

But as usual, Web had given him the key as to why.

With a sigh—because he couldn’t believe that he was learning why his boyfriend was upset from Snapchat and not from actually talking to him—Joe picked up his phone and opened the app. Then he braced himself and tapped on Web’s story.

“Oh my God guys. It’s Shark Week,” he said in the first one, looking both distressed and excited at the same time, which was something only Web could pull off.

The next one was a continuation of the first shot and Web said, “And it’s early this year. It’s like a month early. And I was not prepared for this.” He looked away from the camera and presumably toward the TV.

“Like, what the fuck? I love Shark Week and it started and I didn’t even know about it.”

“I’m always prepared for this. I watch the old videos to get excited the whole week beforehand.” That was true, but he also watched old Shark Week videos year-round. YouTube wouldn’t stop recommending them to Joe.

“And the week leading up to it I stock up on quick meals so I can eat during the commercials.” The mention of that particular ritual made Joe rub his hand over his face. It was also true and Joe had had to deal with it for the first time last year. It had led to a long talk.

When Shark Week was over, of course.

“This is the only thing I look forward to in the summer and I’ve missed part of it.”

“And apparently there was an episode about Hammerheads!”

“Which is so cool because usually they only have Great Whites. And they’re fine, of course. But, like, Hammerheads are different! And interesting! And I missed it!”

The next couple in the series were pictures of the sharks onscreen with captions like “I love sharks so much”. 

Joe closed the app when it rolled over to a video of Toye, Guarnere, Babe, and Luz singing in a bar. There was no way for him to know how many of their friends had seen it, but Joe could imagine all of them watching and laughing and chalking it up to Web being even weirder about sharks.

And they weren’t wrong.

But Joe also knew more than they did.

So he sighed and went into the living room. He did some googling, then he added a bunch of shit to the DVR. It was a testament to how much Joe loved his sanity—but mostly Web—when he got into his car next.

Almost an hour later, Joe stowed the grocery bags in the freezer and made his way back to the bedroom. He hoped Web had cooled off in the time that had passed since they’d last talked or things might get unpleasant.

Joe tossed his shirt and pants toward the corner and crawled into bed.

“I didn’t think you’d be asleep yet,” he remarked lightly when Web shifted a little.

“Where did you go?” Web murmured, rolling closer and not opening his eyes.

“I watched your story,” Joe responded. Web’s eyes blinked open and he looked like he wanted an explanation for how that answered his question. “I’m sorry you missed the beginning of Shark Week,” Joe continued.

Web still looked confused. Joe heaved a sigh to cover up the way his voice wanted to soften, glad that the room was dark so Web couldn’t see his face flushing. “So there are some new things on the DVR and some food in the freezer.”

The confusion melted away and Web frowned as he propped himself up on his elbows so his face was level with Joe’s. He didn’t say anything, but he did continue to stare at Joe like he was trying to figure something out. To the point where it got uncomfortable. 

“For Christ’s sake, would you say something?” Joe asked finally, satisfied at the rough edge to his tone.

Web didn’t. Not at first anyway. First he leaned forward and kissed Joe the way he always did when he was the one initiating it—deep and slow, taking his time and reveling in it like he did with all the things that meant a lot to him.

“I love you,” he finally said when he drew back.

The words left a fluttery feeling in Joe’s chest and he smiled. They didn’t say it very often because it was kind of a given with all of the time they spent together and the things they did for each other. The first time had been when Web had asked Joe to move in almost a year and a half ago. So every time, the words had this effect on him.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Joe said, trying to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal. Web saw through it and simply grinned at him before he settled down again, pulling Joe with him.

Joe didn’t fully understand why Web loved sharks so much, but it felt good to be loved that much too.

**Author's Note:**

> The rant part is pretty much paraphrased directly from my friend's Snapchat rant. Some are direct quotes. So that's why Web's such a drama queen here. Then my beta told me to write a fic off of it. She was joking. I was not.
> 
> And I am still working on the long, chaptered AU. I just had to write this real quick.


End file.
